Born A Spy
by MeliRockStarNinja
Summary: The PPGs are normal teens not really they were born with advance brains so one day a principal from an elite spy school comes and gives the ppg scholarships to attend plus their partners are the RBBs  normal pairing  What will happen? Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: This a new story, yippie, I hope everyone will like it!**

**Buttercup: They Better!**

**Butch: I hope you didn't write anything that I'll regret signing a contract of being in this story til it finishes Me: Yup, he'll regret it :)**

**Butch: Oh no Me: Oh yes Brick: Does it go for the rest of us too.**

**Me: Yup!**

**Bubbles: Uh Oh...**

**Boomer: This is going to be a long story.**

**Blossom: Wait what is it going to be about?**

**Me: You'll see :D Plus they will be 15 years old in this story! (^.^)**

**Oh yea I don't own the PPGs or RRBs!**

Bubble's P.O.V.

I woke up this morning with a very weird dream. I got out of bed and picked out my baby blue shirt that says 'iSeeU' with a blue and a black skirt. Then I went to the bathroom to shower and change.

When I got out I went to Blossom's room. I knocked twice and went in.

"Morning Bubs" Blossom had a hot pink tank top that said 'Born to spy' on it with blossom pink shorts.

"Good Morning to you too."

"Did you need anything?"

"Kinda, I had this weird dream I wanna share with you." Then we heard a knock and saw Buttercup. She wore a Black long-sleeved shirt that said in green bold lettering 'Watch Out 4 Me' and navy green jeans.

"You weren't gonna tell me too." Buttercup said pretending to feel hurt.

"Shut up and sit down" I said while giggling a bit.

"Okay" We all sat down.

"In the dream it looked like we were on a mission with a three other boys. One had jet black hair, another was a red head, the last was blond. We were dressed in black and were behind an old building. We were also watching a bunch of people that looked to be stealing something. We soon started running towards the bad guys." I stopped for a moment.

"What happened next?" Buttercup asked

"I don't know, I woke up. Plus it felt so real like maybe a vision"

"If you say so, we should keep this in mind, okay Bubbles?"

"Ya"

"Let's go we'll be late for school" Buttercup started for the door.

"Bye dad" I yelled out closing the door behind me.

Blossom's P.O.V.

We got to school and I started to go to one of my classes. Me and my sisters were born with advance brains. I'm just guessing cause we all are 15 years old and taking all senior classes, so we're graduating this year. Weird right?

When I arrived to my class the intercom went off.

"Mrs. King, may I have Blossom Utonium" The principal called.

"Yes you may"

"Thank you"

"Blossom you can go" Mrs. King motioned her hands towards the door. I nodded and went.

When I arrived I saw my two sisters, a lady, three boys. One had red hair like me, another had jet black like Buttercup, and the last one was blond like Bubbles. It sounds like the boys from Bubbles dream, no it can't be.

"Blossom, have a seat" The principal commanded. I took a seat.

"Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, I would like you to meet the principal of Tref Side Academy, (TSA) Mrs. Rivers"

"Hello" We said in unison.

"These three are her students same age as you girls, Brick" the red head waved "Butch" the jet black hair guy waved too "And Boomer" the blond one waved."They all brothers just like how you three are sisters."

"I would like to say I'm amazed that you three are in 12th grade but are only 15 years old. I would like to give you three scholarships to attend TSA that is why I came in person." Mrs. Rivers smiled kindly. "Do you accept my offer?"

"But we will be graduating this year" I said to make sure she knew this.

"I am aware of that but TSA is for very advanced students, so if you went you will be a normal 15 year old in 10th grade well kind of."

I looked at my sisters they had excited faces. I guess that's a yes.

"We accept the scholarship"

"Good, you will live in dorms," she gave us each a packet "the packets have information about the school and tickets for the plane. You all will leave to the academy in 3 days. You got that?" Before we could reply "Brick spoke.

"Mrs. Rivers, you forgot us."

"Oh yes, Blossom, Brick is your partner, Bubbles, Boomer is yours and Buttercup, yours is Butch. They will be staying over at your house. They will explain a bit more and remember you can't turn back, now, nor never, so todoloo" and there she left.

"Well you may go home since you do not attend this school anymore. I hope for the best of you six." The principal waved goodbye. We went our separate ways except our partners followed us. I went to my looker and packed up my stuff.

"Why are you following me?" I asked a bit annoyed but kept calm.

"You're my partner"

"Well, can you tell me about the school, if you can?" He looked around for some reason and shook his head no.

"I'll tell you when we get to your house and my brothers are there" He crossed his hands.

"Okay" I pulled out my phone and text Bubbles.

_"Bubs"_

_"Hi Bloss, r u outside yet?"_

_"I'm going now, r u?"_

_"Yea, we're waiting for you"_

_"K"_

I was finally outside when I saw Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup getting angry, and Butch pulling Buttercup's hair.

"Brick, can you kindly tell your brother to stop pulling my sister's hair" He sighed.

"BUTCH STOP PULLING THE GIRL'S HAIR!" he yelled and Butch put his hand down immediately.

"Can we go to your house now?" I heard Boomer ask.

"Why not?" Buttercup said more than asking.

We started walking and my house wasn't far so we got there less than 10 minutes.

"DAD, WE'RE HOME!" Buttercup yelled. We saw our father and stared down at the boys actually glaring at them.

"Brick, its agent Utonium." Butch whispered to Brick.

"I can see that you dip-shot"

"What do you mean by agent?" Bubbles asked. I was curious too.

"Yes, why is it, Dad?" I stared at my dad.

"Sit down, and I'm guessing you three are my daughter's partners, Brick, Butch, and Boomer."

"How did you know?" Bubbles asked.

"I'll explain a little, I used to attend TSA. When I graduated I became a _spy._I was known as one of the best, like these boys have known who I am. So you three were born with my brains and have special talents that's it for now, I need to attend a business trip. Be careful of what will happen later. Goodbye" Dad left and me and my sisters speechless.

"Well that explains part of it" Butch exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Bubbles asked.

"He means that you are now going to attend a spy school and now you have no way of turning back." Brick explained.

"Wait, why can't we just turn back?" I asked a bit afraid to know more.

"Cause you know too much and there will be people after you, you will be safer at TSA" We nodded at Boomer's statement.

"But-" Bubbles was cut off by Butch.

"No more questions, I'm hungry!"

"I'll go cook some lunch right now" Bubbles went to the kitchen.

"I'll help" Boomer got up and followed.

"Now, I'm gonna sleep in your room" Butch said and was suggesting to Buttercup. He started walking up the stairs.

"What!" Buttercup went and followed Butch.

"Okay" I said feeling weird.

"And then there was two" Brick stated.

"You know that only makes it weirder."

"No"

"What is it like at TSA?" He shrugged but answered.

"You can't go out of the school grounds."

"So you don't see things outside the school grounds much?"

"Yup" I got up and took his hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking at my hand and blushing a bit.

"I wanna show you around before we're stuck in that school" I smiled and he smiled back.

"Bubbles, I'm going out for a bit!" I yelled to Bubbles.

"Okay"

**What do you think about this new story of mines? Do you think it's in a good start? Well please review! :)**


	2. Trouble for Sweets

**Me: Pew pew (-_-)**

**Butch: What's with the 'pew pew'? .**

**Me: IDK**

**Blossom: Are you feeling okay? :I**

**Me: Yup, just bored, that's it.**

**Bubbles: Then let's have a Birthday Party! XD**

**Me: Who's Birthday? o.O**

**Blues: Yours! :D**

**Me: It's not birthday yet. (-_-)**

**Blues: Oh, then let's have an early birthday party! XD**

**Me: Um... okay, on with the story.**

Blossom's P.O.V.

I was walking to my favorite sweet shop and Brick following behind. Brick kept on looking back and forth examining everything, and I mean everything we passed.

"Um... Brick" He finally stopped examining everything.

"Yea"

"You wanna play a game?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Let's ask each other questions to get know one another"

"Okay"

"Hmm...why aren't you allowed to go out of the school grounds?"

"I'm not sure really, it never crossed my mind. How does it feel being a normal teenager?"

"Does being a 15 year old who's a senior called normal?" he chuckled at my statement.

"I guess, it's not."

"It's your turn, I just asked a question." We walked into the sweet shop.

"Hmm...What's this place?"

"A sweet shop, you never been to one?"

"No and remember we can't go out much?"

"Oh yea" We sat at a table near the window and a waiter came up to us.

"What would you like today?"

"I would like to get a strawberry parfait and a cherry cheesecake" I looked at Brick to see what he would pick but knew this would take awhile. "He'll get the same."

"Heyy" Brick whined.

"What, you took a long time." I said innocently and moments later our orders came. We ate in silence when I thought of a question.

"What do you-" I stopped myself when I saw a guy with black hair wearing a red jacket and jeans and from the corner of my eyes I saw Brick glaring at him. "How can I help you mister?"

"You" He smirked and grabbed my hair.

"AAHHHH" I shrieked. Brick jumped up and kicked the guy in the stomach. The guy flinched but kept his hold.

I was trying to hold back a tear. I was scared of what was going on. Then Brick got into a fighting stance. The guy just stand their holding my hair and I just sat there afraid. Brick punched and kicked the guy. It was really impressive. The guy let go of me. Brick picked me up bridal style and ran out of the shop. I closed my eyes shut holding on to Brick.

"It's okay, you can open your eyes." I opened them slowly and saw Brick's face inches away from mine. My face began to heat up.

Brick's P.O.V.

I put Blossom down and now she was on her knees.

"What was that about?" She asked. Her voice cracking up and her bangs covered her eyes. I sat next to her.

"Those were some people who are after you and your sisters."

"Are my sisters safe?" Her eyes meet mines.

"They should be, they're with my brothers." She nodded.

"We should get to your house." She didn't move.

"Is it okay for me to pick you up?" She didn't reply. So I picked her up and started walking to her house.

Buttercup's P.O.V.

I was trying to wake Butch up so he can get off my bed.

"Get your lazy ass off my bed!" I yelled punching his back. He grabbed my hands and finally opened his eyes.

"You know, it's not nice to say rude words to a person you just met."

"Well it's not nice to go and sleep on people beds." He still was holding on my hands. Suddenly he was on top of me.

"Touche" He said quietly smirking and his breath touching my neck. My face started to turn read. I kicked the perverted ass-hole in the stomach. He didn't budge.

"Get Off Me You Pervert!" I yelled but he kept smirking.

"You know your pretty hot when your angry"

"Ugg... get off."

"Only if you kiss me I'll get off" I thought and knew he's to stronger for me to kick him of so I closed my eyes and inched closer to him. Then I heard laughing. I opened my eyes to see Butch laughing and getting off of me but still on my bed.

"Wh...why are you laughing?" I asked embarrassed.

"Your so gu...gul... gullible" He laughed.

"N..no I'm not" I stumbled.

"Oh yeah you are" I pouted and kicked him of my bed.

"But your still hot when your mad." He smirked. I stick out my tongue.

"We're Back, and Butch, Boomer get down here!" We heard Brick and ran downstairs.

Butch's P.O.V.

When we got downstairs I noticed Brick holding his partner, Blossom.

"Why are you holding my sister?" Buttercup asked raising a brow.

"Butch, did you mess with her?" Brick asked and I noticed she was still blushing a bit.

"What, I couldn't hold it, it's hard not to bother her." I put my hands up innocently. Brick put her down on the couch but she didn't let go. He put her on his lap instead. We also sat down.

"Whatever, but what matters is that they found out about them." I looked at Boomer and we shared a worried glance.

"What happened exactly?" Boomer asked.

"A man attacked Blossom." He shrugged.

"Why is Blossom quiet and won't let go of you?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, why is that?" I wanted to know but he shrugged.

"Maybe it was from the shock. Oh, I'll drop her to her room. She fell asleep."

**Me: Well I don't think this was a good chapter. Hmmm... oh well I hope you all will review and I'm sorry if this is going to fast.**

**Blossom: Why didn't I let go of Brick?**

**Buttercup: Maybe you're in love with him**

**Me: Okay bye!**


	3. A Club?

**Me: Hey Everyone!**

**Bubbles: Are we going to the academy in this chapter.**

**Me: (Passes out the script) Does that answer your questions?**

**Bubbles: Yes,...wait, where are the others?**

**Me: How should I know.**

**Bubbles: I Don't Know**

**Me: Okay, I don't do disclaimers in every chapter but some. So here's a reminder, I do not own any of the characters I have so far. Plus, I'm sooooo sorry I didn't update, i was on a writers block.**

**Bubbles: Now on with the story! :)**

Bubbles's P.O.V.

It was the last day we where going to stay at this house, actually we are leaving right now. I walked around my room. It was clean from stuff that I have put in my suitcases.

We got to know about our partners a bit more after the past three days. Boomer is very kind, loves to draw like me, and almost everything I do, almost. Brick is a bit over protective, over... everyone just like Blossom is. They also both act like they're leaders, plus they're really smart. Butch, well he's like Buttercup, they're strong, competitive, and have a bit of anger issues. We still don't know everything about them, yet.

I walked outside where everyone was waiting for me.

"You ready Bubbles?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah" I smiled and smiled back.

"Let's get going, it takes forever to get to the Academy." Butch declared getting into a limo. We followed.

~2 Hours later~

We finally arrived and-

"Holy Shit, this is awesome" Buttercup yelled. I looked around, wide eyed. We saw kids like us inventing new things, using gadgets, and climbing up to their rooms with special shoes. There was also a giant wall surrounding the school.

"Buttercup, language" Blossom hissed.

"Now we are going to show you your rooms" Brick started walking to one of the buildings.

We were going inside when a giant crowd of girls making a commotion and came running to our partners. We stared for a while but soon the guys were giving us pleading looks to make us help them. I heard Blossom sigh in stepped inside the crowd dragging me and Buttercup.

"Buttercup" Blossom signaled.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY YOU FUCKING HOES!" Buttercup yelled and they flinched but didn't get out. So Blossom dragged us to the boys.

"Bubbles" Blossom signaled me this time. I sighed.

"AAAHHHHHHH" I screamed on the top of my lungs. They quieted down.

"Buttercup" Blossom signaled again to her.

"If you slutty hoes don't get the hell out'a here, I'm gonna beat the fucking crap out of all ya" Buttercup said calmly but smiled really scary, which freaked the girls out, cause I know, I'm freaked out.

The crowd ran away screaming.

"Thanks" Our partners said in unison.

"Welcome" We said in unison, entering a building and went into an elevator. Soon it came to a stop on the 3rd floor and walked to the 5 door on the right, room 312.

"Here's your room" Butch said smirking. I entered our room first.

"Is this a only girls dorm?" Blossom asked but Brick smirked.

"No, it's a Girls and Boys dorm" Everyone came in.

"Oh no" Buttercup whispered " Wait... Where are your rooms?" Our room was multicolored with pink, green, and blue. There was three beds, three closets with our signature colors. I opened the blue one and it was filled with clothes in my style already. There were also three desks and a couch with a screen TV but only one bathroom. Also laptops also in our signature colors on our beds and 5 pairs of uniform on them too. Lucky me, Buttercup gets to ware a skirt.

"311" Boomer said calmly.

"Which is next door." Butch smirked.

"Oh god no." Buttercup whined falling on to her bed.

"Um... dinner starts in 10 minutes." Brick stated "So change into the uniform."

When they left we got changed and then went outside, which the boys were waiting for us. We walked into another building already filled with people. The boys lead us to a table. Soon waiters came with food.

"Wow, this looks delicious" Buttercup digging in and Butch following, then the rest of us.

A bunch of older people came in, which I think were the teachers and the principal. The teachers sat at a long table but the principal went on the stage. She started to talk.

"Hello fellow students, I would like you all to know that we have 3 new students that will be with us for now on, now may I have them stand and also their partners." We stand but when we did people started to whisper.

"Why did they come in the middle of the year?"

"That girls hot"

"Ugg... why did they have to be partnered up with Brick, Boomer, and Butch"

"Everyone calm yourself down" the principal yelled. It became silence. "You six may take your seats now." We sat back down. "Well, that is it, you may all eat now." We ate our food in peace until some random person came to our table.

"These are the new students, hmm, I'm not surprised, they look like total slut "I girl with two puffy ponytails spoke.

"Who are you talking slut about, you should really look at your fucking own self. Who do you think you are?" Buttercup getting up and getting in the girls face. Our group just stared at the two.

"I'm Princess and no I am not a slut"

"You are wearing the uniform but with a skirt showing your panties also your shirt is not even covering your gigantic fake boobs enough. So you slut, no bitch, you need to run off to your shit hole and think again of ever coming to this school or even my face." The girl ran away with her 'fake boobs' leaving us laughing like crazy.

"Lol, Buttercup...I'm not gonna hit...you this time...cause that was truly funny." Blossom said between laughs.

"Omg" A girl that was about our age, who had a brownish hair color and her eyes the same color. She came up screaming to us, holding a camera and a boy behind her, who also had the same hair and eye color but a bit darker. "You three are the new students, right?" We nodded. "Yeay, can I get a picture with you three and your partners?"

"Sure, why not" Blossom got up and the rest of us followed.

"Say cheese" She smiled which made us smile too. "Thanks, I'm Bunny and this over here is Bruise. Oh yeah, those two over there" she pointed to a table with deserts. They both had silver hair and eyes but the boy's was darker. "The girls Bell and the other one is Blake. Also the boys are our partners and also our boyfriends" Bunny started to cling onto Bruise.

"Okay enough chat, we wanted to ask you six if you would like to join the gadget/technique club with us 4?" Bruise said annoyed.

"Wait, your starting a club during the middle of the year?" Butch questioned.

"Yeah, why not?" Bruise questioned back.

"Hm...yeah, we'll join" Brick butting in.

"Yeay, meet us after classes are over tomorrow at...here, so see ya later" Bunny ran off with Bruise, but Butch and Bruise were glaring at each other.

After we ate we went to our rooms.

**Me: I'mmmmm, again, ssssssoooooooo Sorry for not updating!**

**Butch: You should be, you left us waiting on what will happen!**

**Me: I'm sorry, okay, I had stuff to do**

**Brick: Excuses, Excuses**

**Me: I'm Nottttt**

**Boomer: See ya next time**


	4. GHOST!

**Me: SssOooo, how's everyone doing?**

**Bunny: OMG, you let us in this story to, Yeay!**

**Me: Yup, I couldn't get anything in my head, so just went what popped up in my head first.**

**Blake: What do you think should happen in this story?**

**Me: Idk, going with the flow of my head.**

**Bell: Alrighty, I'm in charge of disclaimer this chapter, so Meli dose not own the character, except Bruise and Blake.**

Boomer P.O.V.

It was already morning and my brothers and I were waiting for our partners.

"Com'n, we'll be late!" Butch kept on knocking on the girl's door. Then Buttercup opened it.

"Shut Up" Buttercup yelled tugging on her skirt to make it stay down. Her sisters soon came out.

"Hey Boomer" Bubbles greeted me. I smiled.

"Hey Bubbles"

"So our first class after breakfast is Calculus" Brick stated. We lead the girls to a to the cafeteria. Not surprisingly Butch and Buttercup started clearing the table of food.

"Let's hurry before they take everything." Brick walked to a different table with Blossom. Which left me and Bubbles.

"So, what do you want to get?"

"Hm, waffles!" She started to jump to the table and I followed.

We picked a table for the two of us."

"What do you think of the academy?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Oh, it's been awesome really and it's so cool that we are already going to be in a club."

"Yeah, that's true"

"But the bad thing is I don't know so much about it only a bit, I read it in this book Blossom told me to read."

"I can teach you a thing or two, if that's okay"

"That's great" She smiled very brightly.

When we finished I showed her to our class. The day quickly went by.

_'The day went really fast, it's fun spending time with Bubbles. I love her personality and especially her smile. Wait, what am I thinking, she's my partner, do I really feel this way about her? No , I can't! Ugg, stop thinking this way Boomer-'_ I started hitting my head.

"Um... Boomer, are you okay?" Bubbles asked and I stopped.

"Oh yeah, sorry" I chuckled nervously. She started giggling.

"It's funny when you do stuff like this"

"I guess" I smiled weirdly.

Butch P.O.V.

After we finished all our classes we meet up with the club.

"OhMiGod! You guys came." Bunny squealed.

"Ya, we said we'll join." I said. Then a girl came in and walked up to me. "Um... what do you want?" I asked. She didn't say anything but then she kicked me in the stomach. "AHHHH," I yelled about to get the girl but she ran away. I heard Buttercup snickering at me and i glared at her.

"What, the girl came out of no where and kicked you. What did you do to her?" Buttercup said.

"I did not lay a hand on her and I have no idea where she came from!" I yelled.

"Whatever you say"

"Well what do you do in the club?"Blossom asked.

"Well we work on making new gadgets for the school and sometimes we are aloud to go on a field trip a couple times a year for extra credit." Bell Replied motionless.

"That sounds like fun!" Bubbles started jumping up and down.

"I know right!" Bunny joined Bubbles.

"So let's get a move on to the club room" Blake said walking with Bell.

We followed the two. Bell then stopped in front of a huge double door with the number 3 on the top and Blake opened it. When we went inside I had felt a weird sensation but I have never been to this room before.

"This is one of the oldest rooms in the building, also the only one we could get, sadly, but it's one of the biggest rooms too." Bruise said walking to table of gadgets.

"Shouldn't they have a class in here, since it's so big." I asked and stated.

"Sure, they should but there was this rumor that a girl died here and is now haunting this place." Blake said in weird way.

"Nooo" Bubbles screamed and started clinging on Boomer tightly, closing her eyes. Boomer started blushing.

"Well, we are not sure if it's true because we haven't seen a ghost yet" Bunny said trying to reassure Bubbles. Bubbles opened her eyes but shut quickly again. We stared at her.

"What's wrong Bubs?" Buttercup said.

"Gh...gho..." Bubbles said stumbling.

"Um.. Bubbles, stop stumbling on your words again." Blossom stepping to Bubbles.

"GHOST, A GHOST IS BEHIND YOU!" We stared at her for a moment.

"Bubbles there's is no-" Brick said turning around. "AHHH, there is a ghost!" We all turned around and saw a GHOST.

"Holy crap!" I yelled running out and everyone behind me.

"WHY THE HELL IS IT COMING NOW AND NOT BEFORE WHEN WE WERE PREPARED?" Bruise yelled catching up to me.

"What do you mean you were prepared?" I asked still running.

"We made these gadgets for ghosts but then we didn't see any so now it's in the, oh I get you, I'll get it"

"I'm coming" He shrugged and ran to the gadget room.

We went into the room and Bruise picked up two bags and threw one to me.

"Let's hurry!" I yelled and ran in full speed.

I reached the others and opened the bag. I tossed everyone a gadget or weapon you can say. We paused and-

**Me: Okay everyone sorry for the long wait and ya left a cliffhanger, wait did i use the write word, well hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Butch: Why did you pause there!**

**Me: Cause i didn't want everyone to keep on waiting, is that bad? (puppy dog eyes)**

**Butch: Whatever just get the next chapter done quickly.**

**Me: Ok, since it's Spring break for me now, I'm going to try my best. Goodbye Everyone!**


	5. StarGazing

Me:** Thanks to all you readers out there I've been enjoying writing this story.**

**Bunny: Well, it's fun for us being in your stories.**

**Bubbles: Yea, it's true.**

**Me: I'm ssooo sorry again for the wait I've been busy working on school things and practices including the games.**

**Butch: You play sports! o.O**

**Me: Shut up you guys! I not only a writer, over-achiever but i love playing sports. Okay now with the story. Oh yea, Niki-owl, My inspiration for writing this was when i was reading a book that was about a spy school and suddenly it gave me this idea but i forgot the name of the book. So pretty much the idea just came out of nowhere.**

_I reached the others and opened the bag. I tossed everyone a gadget or weapon you can say. We paused and-_

Buttercup's P.O.V.

We paused and i made the first move.

I ran towards the ghost and pressed the button to the weapon that looked like a gun. A bunch of white light came blasting out.

It hit the ghost making it fall back but got up again. It roared showing a terrifying face, the teeth were sharp, and its pale face became paler, if that is possible. I smirked and the rest started shooting making the ghost scream.

" It yelled. We stopped and stared at it. Butch walked to it and kicked it. It fell back and disappeared leaving a white soul, floating up.

"EEPP" Bubbles screeched fainting. Which Boomer caught her but did know what to do with her.

"Um..." Boomer said.

"Just bring her to her dorm." I said throwing him my keys.

"And wait til she wakes up" Blossom said. "Or she'll freak out.

"Uh...okay" He said leaving.

"Are you guys in?" Bell asked.

"..." Bunny, Bruise, and Blake stared at us.

"Hmm...this club seems fun, I'm in." Butch smirked.

"Ya, sure, me too" Brick said.

"It's seems very fun" i said evilly, moving my hands evilly too.

"Okay, me too and Bubbles will join too." Blossom said making a why-not-face.

"Ya Boomer too." Brick said.

"Okay, now I need one of each family to sign the papers" Bunny said holding the papers. Blossom and Brick took it. Signed it. Gave it back. "Thanks" She smiled.

"We meet Monday to Friday. Sometimes on Saturdays." We nodded and left the room.

~Later that Night~

It was already 11:30 and i could not sleep at all. Bubbles and Blossom are already asleep. Since i was bored i went outside to the balcony.

"Nice" I whispered looking at the bright stars twinkling brightly.

"Right" I turned to the person's voice who stated that to see Butch sitting on a chair on their balcony.

"Ya sure" I said going back inside. "Night"

"Hey, you just got here" He said looking me right in the eye.

"Well i'm going to sleep"

"Thought you couldn't sleep" I didn't say anything back. "Stay awhile, stargaze a bit"

"Okay" I looked at the balcony but their was no chair. "No chair"

"Here, take a seat with me" I glared at him, thinking why is he being nice.

"Are you drunk?" I asked jumping to the balcony he was on putting my face close to his. He just chuckled.

"No i'm not"

"Well okay whateva' you say" I sat on the chair beside him

"So, what do you think 'bout this school?" He asked

"It's going to be an interesting year"

"What do you think 'bout the stars?" He asked another question.

"They're nice."

"What do you think of me?" i looked at him to see him with a smirk plastered all over his face and his dark green eyes shining with the stars.

"Um... w-well you're cool" I stumbled.

"Not that way, what do you think of me?" I thought of it and i felt like i could be truthful to him even though i just meet him about a week ago.

"You're something that i would like in any guy. You got guts and you're not witty, you act tough. It's nice that there's another person out there that can act tough so then i wouldn't need to act anymore. i feel like i can finally hide and I feel safe and protected." I looked up but my head fell back. I put my hand over my mouth. I looked up to see his face. For some reason when i see his face I can be a girl and not act like a tomboy or what ever people say.

His eyes were on mines. I felt my cheeks burning. Usually I never react in this way.

"Then let me protect you" Butch leaned to me and I felt happy to hear those words. Soon our lips connected. I could feel a strong sensation making my body relax. We stopped for a moment to catch our breaths. "Will you be mine?" He asked. My eyes widened and i smiled nodding too. We resumed to kissing.

~Next Day (Morning)~

I woke up early for a first smiling my guts out.

"Why so early and why are you smiling?" Blossom asked.

"Nothing"

"Something so happened" Bubbles said smiling so wide.

"What happened last night?" Blossom said.

"NOTHING, NOW GET OUT OF MY FACE!" I yelled running to the door but Bubbles tackled me to the ground.

"Tell me n-" Bubbles whispered in my ear but-

DDdiinNG DDdooONG

"I got it" I yelled getting up making Bubbles fall. I opened it to see the guys ready in their uniform. I smiled when i meet a certain boy's green eyes.

"Hey Butters"

"Hey" I replied walking to Butch.

"Miss me" He said laying a soft kiss on my cheek.

"What the hell happened to the two" I heard Brick mutter. I turned to look.

"Something happened last night but BC doesn't want to tell us." Bubbles said pouting.

"We'll get out from Butch" Boomer said smirking.

"Run when i say so" I guess Butch heard them. Brick and Boomer started walking to us. "Now!" Butch yelled and i obeyed.

"GET BACK HERE AND TELL US!" Blossom yelled and they started chasing us. Leaving a smile on my face.

_'I can act like a girl with Butch' I thought. :)_

**Me: I finally finished XD**

**Bubbles: BC can act like a girl! o.O**

**Buttercup: Got a problem with it :I**

**Bubbles: nNOo! D:**

**Buttercup: That's what I thought**

**Me: Okay see ya! Please Review, Thanks ^-^**


	6. Treasure Hunt or Mission

**Me: Hello**

**Blossom: Jello**

**Bubbles: Mello**

**Buttercup: Stop with the rhyming!**

**Brick: Story?**

**Boomer: Ya, story?**

**Me: Okay,** **Story. Plus i'm very sorry for not updating lately but i'll updating a lot more. :)**

Bubbles P.O.V.

We found out that Buttercup and Butch are dating. I knew they would. Blossom too, she likes Brick but won't admit it and some way they found out that i liked Boomer. Am I that predictable?

"Bubs, you awake?" I heard Blossom's voice when she entered my room. I nodded putting the last bit of make up, i don't put to much to look like a slut, but just enough. "Alright, we'll be waiting in out the door so get ready."

I nodded tying my hair into my pigtails but suddenly the hair tie broke. i searched my desk for another one but i didn't find one. I also didn't want to go out with a ponytail i just let it loose and walked out the front door locking it behind me. i met the others, Blossom, Buttercup,Bunny, and Bell but no guys.

"The guys went before us," Bell said like she just read my mind "something about settling the score."

"Even though they're supposed to be mature, they are completely not"Blossom said nodding her head with disappointment.

Buttercup and Bunny began to walk and the rest of us followed behind.

When we arrived for breakfast i saw the guys acting stupid again. They were wrestling.

"Butch!"

"Bruise!"

"Those two are probably the stupidest out of the five." Blossom said disappointed.

"Yup" I nodded.

"Bunny, let's stop these boobs"Buttercup said grinning. Bunny grinned too.

Buttercup looked at bunny and nodded. They both pulled their partners collar shirt and threw them back on the floor at the same time.

"Owe, what the heck was that for!" Butch said jumping of the ground and getting in Buttercup's face.

"You guys should stop playing around." Bunny said. "Shesh"

Then they started to yell at each other.

"Hey" Boomer waved a hand at me. i did too. "I see that you let your hair out. It's pretty." My face heated up a little.

"Thanks"

**"All Freshman Students head back to your dorm room and change to casual outwear, then meet at the entrance gate."**

"What's this all about?" I heard Blossom ask Brick but he just shrugged his shoulders.

We all headed back to our our rooms. Then we stepped out to wait for everyone so we could go down together. When we got there the principal and seven teachers waiting for us.

"Hello students. I'm here to announce something special." She smiled proudly. "All the freshman will be going on missions but outside the school. You'll be assigned a few things. You may work solo, pair, or a group. You will have til tomorrow at 10 to finish your mission. Oh yea you will all get a twenty dollar bill"

The principal left and we all began to leave. I was guessing that the ten of us are going as a group. Before we could leave the gates a teacher looked at us and shuffled threw the papers. Then handed us a it and cash.

"What's our missions?" Buttercup asked.

"Well we have ten missions in counting. They have our names too. Well, we split up then." Blossom said. Brick took the paper and started ripping the paper in a few pieces. He then handed all the guys one.

"A girl pairs up with their partner and does the two task. After you have done it then meet at the center of town" Brick said walking off with Blossom.

We all went with our partners.

"What do we need to do?" I asked Boomer.

"Um...at a place that amuses you and is like a park but is not a park you'll need to find a 2 rings on a ghost's hand." Boomer answered.

"Amusement park" I said excited.

"Haunted House" He said it calmly. I then frowned. "Let's go"

Bell's P.O.V.

I was walking with Blake to an_ 'old burned church'_ building. They said that it was burned down in the 1800's. We were here to _'find a gold and silver necklace that has once been on a child's neck._'

I was a bit scared since it was abandoned. I grab a hold of Blake's hand. He looked at me and smiled. Then stole a kiss. My face began to get hot but when we entered the building it went away.

"We're surrounded" I muttered emotionless. There are around 14 thugs that are surrounding us. Blake smirked and looked at me. I nodded and let go of his hand. The thugs started run to us. One threw a punch but i swiftly dodged it and kicked him on the side. He fell. Another grabbed my hand and tsked him. I moved my twisted hand so now i was holding his. So i punched his face and pushed him to another. Three down.

I glanced at Blake and he looked like he was dancing. Dodging, kicking, and punching, he already had 5 down. Someone threw me a crowbar and i caught easily. Slapping some other person with it. He go knocked out. I gave a series of punches and kicks to these two guys.

When i finished them off Blake was done two.

"Let's go" Blake grabbed my hand and i smiled.

"Who are you people?" A thug asked lying on the ground. I ignored him and stepped on face giggling. "Ouf"

Butch's P.O.V.

_'You'll find a small white box at a place full of sand but doesn't have any water near it.'_

"This 'mission' sounds more like a treasure hunt." Buttercup said frustrated.

"That's true but we should get this over with and then we can go on i date." I smirked at her which made her blush.

"Whatever" She turned her head to the side then looked back at me. "A place full of sand but doesn't have any water near it."

"A sandbox!" We said in unison. We began to run to a nearby playground. When we arrived there wasn't any sandboxes.

"I thought it was going to be a bit easier." I closed my eyes and scratched my head in frustration. When i opened one eye and a kid around four around five was in front of us.

He was staring at us and we were staring at him.

"Are you lost, kid?" Buttercup ducked to the same eye level as him. He nodded. Then Buttercup looked up at me.

"You wanna help the kid?" I asked.

"Why not we got time" I sighed and looked at the boy.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Johnny"

"When was the last time you were with your parents."

"I forgot"

'This is going to be a long while' i thought and sighed looking at Buttercup and back at the kid.

**Me: That's it for now. **

**Blossom: Bye! **

**Bubbles: Hope you enjoy! **

**Buttercup: And review**


	7. Treasure Hunt or Mission: Part 2

**Me: This might be a short chapter.**

**Bunny: Why?**

**Me:I haven't felt inspired much these days. If only school started.**

**Bubbles: Why?**

**Me: The drama is interesting.**

**Everyone: (Nods)**

_Butch's P.O.V._

_"Are you lost, kid?" Buttercup ducked to the same eye level as him. He nodded. Then Buttercup looked up at me._

_"You wanna help the kid?" I asked._

_"Why not we got time" I sighed and looked at the boy._

_"What's your name?" I asked._

_"Johnny"_

_"When was the last time you were with your parents."_

_"I forgot"_

_'This is going to be a long while' i thought and sighed looking at Buttercup and back at the kid._

Buttercup's P.O.V.

From the corner of my eye i saw Butch sigh. I got up and looked at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. He froze then started yelling.

"Let's go kid! We goin' to find your parents Johnny!" He grabbed the boy and started running to... i have no idea. i ran after them but Butch suddenly stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" I tried to go around him but he put out his arm. I looked at his face to see his face very serious. Butch was also holding Johnny protectively. I looked in front of us. There was two guys. One had blonde hair and light green-blue eyes with a black tattoo of an eye side ways on his right cheek. The other guy had white hair and blue eyes. He had the same tattoo but on his neck. "Who are they?"

"Buttercup, wait here and stay with Johnny." Butch let him down. Then johnny held my hand trembling a bit.

Butch started walking forward cracking his knuckles. The guys stayed on their spot smirking. I couldn't read Butch's face, he was emotionless.

The guy with white hair ran to him throwing a punch but Butch caught it and twisted it. He kicked his chin making a loud cracking noise. Then letting go. It seemed like it was effective but the man go up, limping a bit.

"Thought you were tougher" Butch said. The white hair guy looked at him but ducked down quickly. Soon the other guy jumped on top of him and began to throw a series of kicks.

I was to caught up into it that i didn't pay attention to the other.

They kept on kicking, dodging, punching in different orders.

I suddenly felt a sting on my right arm. I winked at the pain and looked at what it was. It was the man. I started to kick him but relieved that Johnny is still here and clinging on my. I picked him up and sighed. I can only kick while carrying him.

I was able to get a few kicks on this bastard. I didn't want to let go of Johnny because I'm afraid that they'll go after him. The guy hit me a couple of times but were not to serious.

After five or ten minutes I began to feel nausea and i couldn't do anything. I let go of Johnny and fell to the ground.

"Wake up." I heard him say.

Before I closed my eyes I saw the guy Butch fought on the ground all bloody, with a mess up face. The next I knew was that he punched my opponent full on the face. He dropped on his knees saying something I couldn't understand and ... blackness.

Bruise's P.O.V.

"We finished our first job and the next one seems pretty easy" I said. "We just got to get this box from this priest person at this church place."

"I know where this place is at. I saw it in a textbook" Bunny confidently started walking. I nodded and followed.

We passed a gasoline spot which reminded me.

"Can't we use cars to get to these places?"

"No license" She said firmly. I frowned.

"What about we go and get one" I smirked and she followed.

"Okay, here." She took out two cards out of her pocket.

License.

"Nice" I grabbed one from her. She started walking backwards facing me.

"You're welcome" She whispered.

I leaned in and gave her a gentle peck on the lips. She slightly blushed but stumbled a bit making her fall. Quickly I grabbed her arm and pulled her close. She was now leaning on me.

"Thanks" She brushed off me and walked forward. I smirked and grabbed hold of her hand.

Bunny's P.O.V.

I know that I'm blushing like crazy because he's holding my hand and gave me kiss out of nowhere.

I began to observe our surroundings.

We passed a used clothing store lined up with a whole bunch of others. Then saw an amusement park. I paused.

"What's up?" Bruise asked. I pointed at the Amusement Park.

"I wanna go there, please" He chuckled.

"Later, we need to get the box. Then we can come back and enjoy ourselves." I nodded.

"Let's hurry." I ran with Bruise still holding on.

"Okay"

When we finally got to the church i gawked at the sight it was a very nice scene. Behind the church was a rose maze. but something about the inside of the church gave me the creeps.

"Let's go in." Bruise said walking in. I held his hand more tightly.

We searched inside for a while finding no one around.

"Outside?" I suggested. He nodded.

Each rose-bush was a different color. The first one is, then next white, yellow, a light shade of pink, violet, blue, and more.

"How can I help you two?" I turned around and bumped into Bruise's chest. For a moment I forgot he was here.

We both at turned to face a man in his late twenties. If I do say so myself he is real nice but Bruise is too. He wore a casual button up black shirt and dark blue jeans. His hair is a messy black hair.

"We came to see the priest of this church." Bruise said.

"You're looking at him. I'm Jacob." I raised an eyebrow. He didn't wear what priest usually do and he doesn't seem like a type of person to be one.

"Okay, we came to get a box" Bruise seemed curios too.

"TSA students, Bruise and Bunny?" He asked making a questionable face. I nodded. "Follow me."

We followed Jacob inside to a closet. He opened it. Inside was a box. The size of a shoe box. He handed to us. Bruise grabbed it.

"What's in it?" I asked.

"Take a look if you want." He shrugged and watched us. Bruise slowly opened it.

"Hats?" Bruise said confused. There are two purple and black hats. One was a baseball cap with the words _'Knock Out'_ on the side and the other was a knit cap with brown bunny ears flapping down. "and a slip of paper." He read it aloud. "Uh it says _'Wear them'_"

"This one is so cute." I grabbed the knit cap and put it on but something fell out. I got down and picked it up. "Earrings?" They were plain silver but had a small purple gem. I put them on. "Do you have anything in yours?"

He shrugged and I searched it. There were matching earrings too but was black except silver. I looked at him.

"You wear earrings?" I moved his hair away from his ears.

"Uh, used to" He said. I put them on for him and the hat.

"You're done here, right?" Jacob said. Bruise nodded.

"Bye"

"See ya" We left.

**Me: That was actually not to short.**

**Bunny: Yup**

**Buttercup: Uh huh.**

**Me: Til the next Chapter! So please review and write what you think so far. **


	8. Flower and Ferris Wheels

**Me: Um... I don't know what to say.**

**Blossom: Disclaimer?**

**Me: Oh yea, I practically don't own anything but I do own the plot and stuff like that.**

**Bubbles: On!**

**Buttercup: With!**

**Bell: The!**

**Bunny: Story!**

**Me: Enjoy...**

Blossom's P.O.V.

We were able to finish our first mission. Which was to 'get back' this black box from a museum. But it felt more like stealing.

~Flashback~

_"They're not letting us in." Brick said. _

_"Well yea, the museum is closed for today." I said stating the obvious._

_"Guess we're sneaking in." He smirked and opened his messenger bag. Then took out a laptop and started typing really fast and the screen showed a map. A map of the museum. "Always prepared."_

_I laughed._

_"Ha ha" I looked at the map. "So we'll go here. So we can get the vents." I pointed at the area that I'm talking about. "You brought some gadgets right." I took out mine showing him what I have._

_I have laser that looks like a toy gun. Brick dig deeper in the bag and took out some things that looked like toys._

_"We don't go to a gadget club for nothing, do we?" He smirked and handed me a toy box that was pink and had red hearts on random took out a pack of gum. I stole it and popped a piece in my mouth. Then put the toy box in my pocket._

_"I guess not." I smiled._

_We ran to the spot in silence. I took out my 'toy gun' and held the trigger. Making a bright red beam of light hitting the wall of the building. I made a a square shape. When I finished I released the trigger and Brick kicked it open._

_"Ladies first." He said teasingly and presenting the entry with his hand while bowing._

_"Such I gentlemen," I played along with him and entered._

_I began crawling but it was really hard to see. I crawled slower and put my hands on the wall._

_"Where to?"_

_Brick looked down on his watch and crawling behind me. "Turn right" I did. "Then head right again." I did. "Now go, wai-"_

_I didn't hear the rest because my hand slipped into something and now my whole body fell in. But then I felt arms around my waist._

_"You should be more careful." Brick chuckled and brought me back up. "Here, I'll go first." I nodded. I kept my eye on the light of his watch and followed._

_Soon we were above of our destination. Brick opened vent door and took out a rope. He began to tie it around but stopped him._

_"I'll go," He was about decline my suggestion "I'm lighter." He can't argue with that. He then tied the rope around my waist and he was a bit to close. I was getting nervous so I shut my eyes._

_"There," I opened my eyes and sighed. I jumped out of the vent and stop midair right on top of the box. I went to reach it but stopped when I noticed lasers. I took out the toy box from my pocket. When I opened it was a mirror that you can fold and unfold into a box. _

_'Why'd he me something like this.?' I thought. But set it down in front of the laser. Then snatched the box and the mirror. I tugged the rope to signal Brick to bring me up._

_~Later outside~_

_"Can I open it?" I asked._

_"Why not Bloss?" I opened it and found a paper 'Wear them'. I looked in and found a pair of fingerless gloves. Both are black but one has a pink heart-shaped jewel on the palm and all the edges are hot pink, the other one has a red flame shaped jewel on the palm and bloody red edges._

_I took the pink and gave him the red_.

~End of Flashback~

Now that it's around eleven we're heading to a flower garden. Our next mission is to,

_'Get a picture of a flower that is fully bloomed and named 'Queen of Nights' it only blooms once a year at midnight.'_

We already got a camera and located the place.

"It's nice tonight." I muttered. I looked up and stared at the stars and the bright moon.

"Yea," Brick said looking up too. "It's pretty just like you."

I blushed and looked at him. He looked at me and smiled. Our gazes are locked on each other.

"No I'm not." I said quietly breaking it.

"Okay, you're not" I frowned. We are now in the garden. "You're beautiful"

I was too shocked to say anything. Thin I felt a hand raising my chin and...lips on my own.

Nobody's P.O.V.

Blossom's eyes widen but gently kissed back. The kiss was a passionate, gently, and kind.

In the background were flowers blooming making it look like magic is happening around them.

Brick's P.O.V.

I stopped and looked at the flowers smiling.

"Blossom, look." Blossom turned her head and smiled. I snapped a picture of the flowers. I looked at her. Her guard was down so I gave her a peck on the cheek while putting the camera in front of us getting a picture of us. I jumped back before she could hit me.

"Hey, don't do that." She yelled covering her face with her hands.

She's blushing.

Cute.

"You mean this" I moved her hands and kissed her again.

Boomer's P.O.V. **(This is way before it got dark.)**

We managed to get the rings but it took awhile. Bubbles was really freaked out the whole time in the haunted house.

Now I have one of the rings in my hand. I looked at Bubbles. She is admiring the ring she put on her middle finger. I grabbed her hand. In the corner of my eyes I saw her confused but curious. I took the ring off and put on her finger next to the pinky.

"Now other guys won't look or bother you when you're with me." She blushed.

I really like her but I don't know how to tell her.

"You wanna go on some rides?" I suggested.

"Yea, let's go on that." She pointed. I looked at the ride. A merry-go-around. I shrugged and went.

After an hour we rested on a bench eating ice cream.

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel next." Maybe I can confess there.

"Sure."

Bubbles's P.O.V.

We sat across each other on the Ferris Wheel in silence. Suddenly when we reached midway to the top the thing stopped. I feel off the seat but something broke my fall. I looked down.

Boomer, I landed on him.

"Ah, I'm sorry." I jumped of him and sat next to him on the floor.

"No it's okay." He waved a hand sitting up. Then sighed.

"What's wrong?" I tilted my head a bit. He looked at me and move his hand over his lower part of his face.

"Nothing, just do that." His eyes inched away from mines.

"What?"

"You know, when you, uh, you know, tilt your head and stuff." He stumbled a bit. "You look to cute when you do that!" He confessed nervously.

"Really?" I whispered. Now I know I'm blushing like a tomato. He seemed to just realize what he just said and nodded.

"I might as well tell you." He paused. I was getting excited but didn't know why. "I'm in love with you" My mouth fell open but changed into a smile.

"I love you too." I squealed, hugging him.

"You do?" I nodded my head like crazy. "So I can do this right." I was really confused but his lips landed on mines and it was all clear now.

**Me: This chapter was a bit cheesy and fluffy but I need the blues and reds to get together somehow. Anyway thanks for reading. X)**

**Brick: I got myself a girl. (Doing a dance)**

**Boomer: Me too (Grinning like crazy)**

**Butch: Anyways... (Ignoring the two)**

**Bruise: Please Review! (Eating ice cream)**

**Blake: Bye (Eating ice cream too)**


	9. Little bit of fun

**Me: What's up?**

**Butch: So...**

**Me: We'll just get on with the story.**

**Buttercup: Yea...**

Butch's P.O.V.

I just finished doing the two missions alone. It's because of the incident. Buttercup is unconscious so I left her in the care of Johnny's family. Lucky for me his parents are spies too. I have a bracelet that has a emerald green jewel in my hand that seems to be for Buttercup.

Now I'm knocking on the door to get in. I'm so tired.

"Hi Butch!" Johnny opened the door.

"How's Buttercup?" I stepped inside tiredly.

"She's asleep upstairs and mom finished treating her." He began going upstairs but stopped. "Come on. You wanna see her, right?"

"Oh yea." I scratched my head and followed him. Entering a room i found Buttercup asleep on a bed. Carefully I walked to her not wanting to wake her.

She looked so peaceful which made me smile. I looked at the bracelet in my hand and put it on Buttercup.

Matching.

"Mom is bringing food for you two." Johnny said leaving the room. I nodded and payed my attention back to Buttercup.

There was a strand of hair in front of her. My hand went and moved away. Then ran my hand down her face. Her lips were bugging me like it was mocking me to kiss her. I leaned down to her face i gave her a quick kiss and moved away.

And like that her eyes began to flutter open. Which shocked me. She's not a princess or something, right?

"Butch?" That shook right out of my thoughts.

"What's up princess?"

"What happened?" She put a hand to her head. Sh noticed the bracelet.

"We were on a mission, well sorta. Then found Johnny, tried to help. Got ambushed by the Dragons Eye. You got hurt and unconscious. Johnny's parents, AKA they're spies, took us to their home, will you were out I finished off the missions."

"What's this?"

"Um, you know the mission we were doing? Well i found the box with two bracelets." I said putting my hand out to reveal a bracelet with a forest green jewel. "It had a note saying 'wear them'."

"Oh"

"Knock, knock, I got some food." She noticed Buttercup. "You're awake." She handed us a plate of food.

"Thanks" I said.

"Well make your selves at home. Plus you guys are safe here." She said really cheery but changed serious when she said the next sentence. "We know your situation." She waved a manila color folder. "So please rest up."

I nodded.

Blake's P.O.V. **  
><strong>

We got the necklace and are now wearing them. We finished the other mission too. Right now is about five in the afternoon.

_Beep beep_

I looked at my phone. It's a message from Bruise.

_Done with your missions? -Bruise_

I text back.

_Ya where r u? -Me_

Seconds later.

_Amusement park u should come -Bruise_

"You wanna go to the Amusement Park?" I asked Bell. She looked down at her watch.

"Sure."

_K c ya bro -Me_

~At the Amusement Park~

"I see Bunny and Bruise." Bell pointed out. I waved for them to come over here.

"Nice hat" I commented.

"Right," Bruise said.

"Ah" We heard a squeal.

"Bubbles" Bunny jumped in joy. Bubbles came to us hand in had with Boomer. I grinned and Bruise did too.

"So Boomer" Bruise cheered.

"Anything new" I joined. I blushed a bit. Bruise and I started laughing earning a weird, confused look from the girls.

"Well we got to finish our last mission." Boomer said ignoring us.

"Oh yea, see you guys later" Bubbles said and left.

Bruise's P.O.V.

"Any exciting things happen?" I asked Blake. Bunny and Bell are a bit ahead conjoined in there little 'girl conversation'.

"Well nothing really. Just that while trying to get these," I showed him the necklace. "We got attacked by some."

"Lucky! But we got hats and these." He lifted some hair away from his ears.

"Dude, When'd you get your ear's pierced?"

"Uh, while ago. You sure the thugs weren't the Dragon Eye?" He changed the subject.

"Yea, none of them had the tattoos."

"Hurry up! We wanna go on this roller coaster!" Bunny yelled to us. We nodded and ran to them.

**Me: This is a bit short but I wanted to get this down before I head to bed.**

**Blossom: Night to you.**

**Bubbles: Bye.**

**Me: Review please, Bye.**


	10. Missions are Over

**Me: This is Chapter 10! **

**Baron: Disclaimer, Meli does not own the Puffs or Ruffs.**

Blossom's P.O.V.

It's already six in the morning and we're all here at the gazebo. Some of us had waited and fell asleep. Some just stayed up, chatted, or went to a local store to get some food.

"We're all done doing the missions." Bunny said sheepishly. Bruise is asleep. His head on Bunny's shoulder. The greens and blues are sleeping together.

"We should head out then, to the academy." Bell said obviously sleepy. She was on Blake's lap trying to stay awake, even though he offered her to sleep.

We managed to get everyone awake and walk to the academy. On our way we passed 56 black crows. Which is odd. It didn't seem that popular here. We all entered our dorms, tiredly. Bell and Bunny moved into our dorm, Blake and Bruise moved into the guys room. Both of our rooms got bigger and the reason is that they collided a room with ours. We went to sleep. Today there is no classes.

~Later that Day~

I went down to our club room with Bell and Blake.

"What are we doing?" Blake yawned.

"We are meeting up with the principal." Bell said. "She wants to talk to a few of us about the missions. We can also get permission about the the trip for us next week."

We opened the door to our room.

"Hello, Bell, Blake, and Blossom." Our principal smiled at us. "You know the topic we'll be talking about." We sat in the sofas we got in here. We cleaned up the place a bit so now it kinda looks like our hang out place.

"Yes, what about it?" I gave her a cup of coffee.

"Well, did you all gathered your jewels?"

"Yes, for some of us it was a bit of challenge but easy." Bell responded.

"What kind of challenges?" I realized what she was doing. She knew that there was some things that are to happen.

"For us," Blake suggested to him and Bell. "We got by simple-minded thugs that were doing dirty work from someone in the higher class."

"Brick and I mission was okay, but Buttercup and Butch, they got jumped by," I took out a piece of paper of the tattoo's the guys had on. "Butch drew this of what their tattoo was like."

She examined it thoroughly and sighed. She gave us a worried look.

"What, what is it?" Bell asked.

"Well they're the Dragon Eye. They are against us spies. Some are targeting the academy but don't worry. It's under control." She said sighing again.

"Can we do anything?" Blake asked.

"For now, no." Principal admitted.

"Um, can we talk about getting the trip approved for next week." Bell took out a sheet of paper to be signed and approved.

"Why, not?" She agreed and signed the paper.

We all head out. I met up with Brick.

**Me: Sorry everyone this is short but I needed to get this out there and the next chapter will be longer.**

**Puffs and Ruffs: *disappointed* **


End file.
